sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sonic adventure 3 ideas
sonic adventure 3 ideas story: after the events of sonic unleased knuckes discovers the master emerald is missing( yet again) hes goes seaching for it, meanwhile eggman attmps to rebuild eggman land by harnessing the master emeralds power. sonic sonic catches wind of his plan for world domination. little sonic knows eggman has a new minion an evil clone of sonic(this is not shadow) who is like sonic in every way but lacks sonic wit. Characters: the playable characters are sonic,tails,knuckes,shadow,e123 Omega , Rouge,Aamy and the chaotix. Villians: Eggman,Dark sonic,E105Zeta(eggman rebuilds him),metal sonic,metal knuckes,artifical choas, the bio lizard 2 :As long as it doesn't involve another giant god or brand new disposable characters.--Mystic Monkey 19:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I know this is rather lame, but we could have Eggman create somekind of machine that brings everyone we met in all Sonic games in the main dimension (where the games take place) and combines all their abilities into one robot (including the super transformations and the villians like dark gaia and the biolizard) and make it fight the heroes. it will also feature some characters from the comics like evil super sonic from fleetway, locke (Knuckles' father) from Archie, and Julie-Su (Knuckles' girlfriend) also from Archie. so what do you guys think?--Sonic & Scrab Master 13:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Of late I was thinking up original ideas for my Sonic fan games. Not to be called "Sonic Adventure 3" but simular to the series. Problem is it sounds too much like Dissidia to me. :Since Solaris has been litually forgotten from the pages of history, the god has been sent to "Oblivion". However emerging from the darkness is darkness itself: Mephiles the Dark. In order to return to existance he attempted to usurp Chaos as the God of Destruction himself, with a mysterious power drawn from Oblivion he manages to "kill" Chaos, doing so caused an unbalance and rivalry between the forces of [[Chaos Energy|'Chaos']] and Oblivion. :The spirit of Tikal the Echidna, on the side of Chaos rivals with Mephiles on the side of Oblivion. Tikal asks Sonic and his friends to seek out the Artifacts in order to find the lost Ancient Light. These Artifacts are actually certain Upgrades from the Adventure series that are mostly assosiated with light (Such as Sonic's Crystal Ring) so that they could counter Mephiles and his dark powers of Oblivion. Each character have only one Artifact as part of the plot than just as upgrades to continue playing the game. This is my idea for a game. it's a fairly recent idea but I think I will decide not to go along with it since it reminds me too much of Dissidia and want my plot to concentrate on the Eggman Empire than another Apocolypse.--Mystic Monkey 23:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Eggman has managed to steal both the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald and when he fired a lazer, it caused a zone distortion and the Sonic gang meets the Archie Characters as Archie Eggman has done the same thing at the same time. Sonic & Scrab Master This is my ideas! 2 months after Sonic Adventure 2 Eggman develops some kind of vacuum and shatters the master Emerald, sucking up the pieces and puts them into random robots for safekeeping. Sonic and Tails learn that Eggman's got some kind of plot again and go to foil him again. The Chaotix get another case and Espio is sent to team up with Knuckles. Also new character Digi the artificial Cat gets to explore the world for the first time and a robot (Codenamed G.U.A.R.D.) is tasked with protecting her. Includes Amy and Cameo of Omega and Shadow in status capsule.